pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle "Dani" Harper
Danielle "Dani" Harper is a main Cure from Pretty Cure Animated. Her alter ego is Cure Corona. Appearance She is a bit tall for her age and is still growing with short dirty blonde hair and cobalt eyes. She wears a pink long sleeved shirt with a red heart on the front, a white skirt that nearly touches her ankles and sandals with flowers on the side buckles. She always wears a blue crystal necklace with a black ribbon holding it around her neck. Her school uniform is a gold vest over a white dress shirt, a gold pleated skirt, white stockings and black Mary Janes. For P.E she wears a white and orange T-shirt, shorts, socks and sneakers. For her sleepwear, she wears a pink nightgown. Her swimwear is a pink tankini. For formal wear, she wears a pink off-the-shoulder gown and heels. For Princess Day, she wears a sleeveless white dress with a dark blue sash, white opera gloves, and white slip-ons. For Halloween, she dresses up like a female version of Phantom R from ''Rhythm Thief, ''wearing a blue fedora with a red band around it, a white dress shirt with a red tie, blue suit jacket, blue skirt, white stockings, and brown heels. As Cure Corona, her hair becomes spiked tying in a ponytail and her eyes turn sky blue wearing a white turtle neck with orb-like gems on a choker and earrings, a pair of small angel wings, white high heeled angel boots,thigh land black stockings, black and aqua armor, a pink skirt, at the hip of which is a blue belt holding her broach, and an orange and gold shield. Personality She's sweet and caring but a bit shy and protective of her family. She loves to help anyone who needs it but she is definitely not a pushover seeing when people are trying to guilt-trip and force work onto her. She has a large fear of ghosts seen in episode 23. Background Dani was found wandering around the outside city limits of Daybreak Town with no memories and found by Anna and Stefan who were childless and adopted her. She was very attached to her parents when she was younger not wanting to be alone but she grew out of it. When attending Kindergarten division of Daybreak Academy she meets Alyssa and the two hit it off while meeting James in middle school when the two matched blow-to-blow with their detective skills from her watching too much detective shows. At the age of 12 a miracle happened: she gained a younger brother named Tommy. Becoming Cure Corona She was on her way home from looking for presents for Tommy's second birthday but when she finds a spider like plushie and decides to get it for him on her way out Buggess attacks the store with an Animabuster as the kids and parents ran and screamed trying to get out of the toy store Dani noticed a young girl about to be attacked but she protected her and she fought it until the girl got to safety but was knocked away but as it was about to finish her off when a glow from her bag shot into her hands forming into a pink, black, white and blue broach with a pair of angel wings at the side in her hands as it glowed the light transforming her into Cure Corona and finished off the Animabuster with Angel bow. But before she can ask how she noticed the bag move and the spider toy roll out showing it's alive introducing itself as Carmine who is looking for the Princess of Animation and the cures of Anime to help save both their worlds. Etymology Danielle...God is my judge Harper...Harpist Corona...One of the main characters of Spider Riders Cure Corona "The Spider Rider of Courage! Cure Corona!" Cure Corona is Dani's alter ego using the Anime Broach saying "Pretty Cure Animation!" Attacks: * Angelic Arrow-It's Dani's first attack. * Angelic Arrow Plus!-It's Dani's upgraded attack. * Animation Conquest! It's the group attack. Category:Pink Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:White Cures